


Игра света

by Miss_Wyoming



Series: Фейерверки [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: История о миссиях, работе в команде и о том, как важно найти свой дом.





	Игра света

**Author's Note:**

> Фик назван в честь песни, которую я слушала, пока придумывала сюжет: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7Xqo6dvDmM

Как вспоминается Лэнсу, два оставшихся месяца до того, как Кит должен был прилететь за ним, чтобы улететь уже вместе, он жил ожиданием. Сны его были наполнены звездами, неизведанными планетами, космическими объектами, которым в английском языке даже нет названий. Лэнс просыпался с этой мыслью и засыпал. И космос его не подвел: он был все таким же. Как в мечтах десятилетнего мальчишки, как во время его долгого путешествия в качестве паладина Вольтрона, и в точности подтверждал слова Кита.

Лэнс стоит на капитанском мостике, всматриваясь в огромную планету, оказавшуюся живым существом. Ее атмосфера подсвечивается ярко-розовым, иногда на ней появляются ярко-сиреневые вспышки — это зрелище, поражающее воображение. Кит тут как тут — стоит тихо, наблюдает больше за Лэнсом, чем за тем, что происходит снаружи. Лэнс не удерживается от лукавой улыбки — неужели Кит и вправду думает, что он не заметит этого?

Они тянутся друг к другу одновременно и уже почти соприкасаются губами, когда на капитанский мостик входит Акша, отстукивая каблуками свой обычный быстрый шаг.

— Кит, ты не видел наших расчетов для следующего перемещения? Хочу кое-что проверить, — не смотря на них, говорит она. — Я вас отвлекла?

В ее голосе лишь доля извиняющегося тона.

— Нет, — отмахивается Кит. — Сейчас я тебе помогу.

Лэнс поджимает губы, отворачиваясь к окну. Планета все так же переливается оттенками розового и лилового, но сейчас это уже не кажется таким красивым. Лэнс на самом деле не знает, чего он ждал. Точнее, знает: он ждал, что они с Китом будут лихо путешествовать по планетам, попадать в приключения и прикрывать спину друг другу. В общем, все как в старые добрые. Так и было. Лэнсу вручили самый крутой набор из инопланетных пушек — винтовку и автомат — все это они отвоевали у Эзор, которая складировала у себя трофейное оружие. На прошлой миссии они с Китом стояли спина к спине и поражали генеральш своей сплоченностью. Кажется, они не потеряли свои навыки и до сих пор действовали, как единый организм. Дыхание, движения, все было выверено и выстроено безупречным образом. Они все так же подкалывали друг друга, Кит с легкостью отвечал на любую шутку. Просто…

Когда Лэнс думал об этом, ему казалось, что этого будет достаточно.

За ужином Эзор рассматривает лицо Лэнса, как будто впервые видит. Хотя они в космосе все вместе уже три месяца.

— Что-то не так? — не выдерживает Лэнс и нацепляет одну из самых идиотских своих улыбок. — Не можешь оторвать взгляд от моего прекрасного лица?

— Что ты, котеночек, ты не в моем вкусе, — отмахивается она. Эзор одновременно самая раздражающая и самая любимая среди генеральш у Лэнса. — Просто все думаю: что дают тебе эти метки?

Лэнс даже неосознанно вздрагивает. Кит тянется и накрывает его руку своей. Лэнс в свою очередь подавляет первый порыв сбросить ее и лишь благодарно сжимает.

— Ничего такого, лишь добавляет мне привлекательности, — просто отвечает он, возвращаясь к еде. Пидж, настоявшая в свое время на обширном анализе крови, говорила о каких-то незначительных изменениях в геноме, но эти мутации все равно были в новинку для земной медицины. Да и кому это интересно будет слушать.

Эзор смеется. Лэнс не может никогда понять, нравится ей хоть что-нибудь, или она насмехается над всем миром. Хотя, когда она тянется к Зетрид, то это выглядит мило. Они вообще выглядят очень трогательно, и у Лэнса от этого тянет в груди.

Космо кладет морду к нему на колени, когда Кит отпускает его руку. Акша утягивает его в разговор о картах, политике — том, в чем Лэнс не силен. Зато у самой Акши как будто энциклопедия в голове.

Космо тыкается носом в бедро, и Лэнс скармливает ему кусочек мяса.

***

Кита он, наверное, в жизни таким счастливым не видел, как сейчас. Они останавливаются на планете Андамэйна и тут же попадают в небольшую передрягу со стражей короля одного из племен. Кит улыбается во всё лицо, а Лэнс не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Они с легкостью отбиваются от местных, но те явно намерены биться на смерть. Зетрид кричит в рацию, чтобы Лэнс и Кит перестали с ними заигрывать и наконец показали, кто здесь хозяин. Но они лишь вырубают пару стражников, стараясь не навредить.

— Мы пришли с миром, — говорит Кит, когда они вместе с Лэнсом укрываются в пышных зеленых кронах. Крепкие тела андамианцев хорошо подходят для битв, но слишком неповоротливые, чтобы взобраться по гладким стволам деревьев, похожих на клены.

— Наш император — Заркон, — Лэнс слышит их настоящую речь, больше похожую на щелчки и бульканье. — Ваше вторжение незаконно. Скоро здесь появится его войско, и вам придется убраться!

Кит усмехается и качает головой. Распрямляется во весь рост, удачно балансируя на ветке, и кажется Лэнсу просто неправдоподобно красивым в этот момент. Уверенный, сильный, в окружении бордовой листвы, сквозь которую видно кусочек сине-зеленого неба.

— Император Заркон давно мертв. До вас долго доходят новости, — воцаряется молчание — неудивительно, в это сложно поверить, а еще тяжелее будет окончательно убедить андамианцев. — Сейчас ваша планета свободна.

Лэнс помнит еще по рассказам своей прабабушки, что раньше, когда умирали жуткие тираны и убийцы, многие жители их стран плакали так горько, будто потеряли самого родного человека. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь будет лицезреть такое и вживую. В первый раз это его шокировало, но Кит лишь пожал плечами. Обычно эти планеты были информационно отделены от Вселенной, почти как Земля раньше, а развитие их цивилизации было не выше земного Средневековья.

И теперь это происходит вновь.

Уходит целых два дня, чтобы успокоить жителей, установить передатчики и рассказать, как ими пользоваться. У простого народа в это время траур, они поют песни своими жуткими голосами, собираясь по вечерам у костра. Лэнс наблюдает за этим на некотором расстоянии, завороженно смотрит, как поднимается сноп искр, когда они бросают в пламя какую-то особенную деревяшку.

Кит же допоздна торчит в палатке у вождя. Лэнса отказались туда пускать: в нем нет крови народа императора.

— Странные они ребята, да? — Лэнс улыбается Киту, когда они идут к кораблю.

— Их вождь — самый въедливый парень во всей Вселенной; смотрел на меня, как будто я колдун, — Кит пинает попавшийся под ноги камушек.

— Тебя так и называли в деревне, чувак, — Лэнс заливается смехом. — Как думаешь, какой шанс, что оборудование у них простоит хотя бы месяц после нашего отъезда?

Кит закатывает глаза и пихает Лэнса плечом.

— Нулевой. Я даю оборудованию неделю.

— Хорошая ставка, — они оба смеются. Лэнс старается держаться ближе к Киту, и тот берет его за руку. — Зато тут красиво.

— Это точно, — Кит делает глубокий вдох. Ночной воздух пахнет цветами и фруктами, это похоже на запах Земли. 

Они переглядываются, не сдерживая смешка. Лэнс смущается, но только ближе жмется к Киту.

Корабль уже погрузился в темноту, их никто не встречает, только Космо поблескивает глазами из дальнего угла комнаты отдыха. Кит присаживается перед ним, гладит его между ушей, а Лэнс сбегает в душ — об этом он мечтал весь день.

Когда он выходит, Кита в комнате уже нет. Лэнс присаживается на кровать, но глаза начинают тут же слипаться, поэтому он встает, ходит из угла в угол, рассматривает фотографии и письма, как будто не видел их не меньше тысячи раз. Когда Лэнс собирается пойти искать Кита, дверь комнаты открывается. У Кита влажные волосы и он успел переодеться в пижаму.

— Я принял душ в тренировочном зале, — поясняет он. — Просто…

— Ни слова больше, — Лэнс в два шага оказывается рядом.

Они тянут друг друга за футболки, от соприкосновения губ как будто бьет током, Лэнс вздрагивает и стонет. Он так давно не трогал Кита, оказывается, он не думал, что может так соскучиться. Лэнс оглаживает его живот, наслаждаясь нежной кожей, а Кит втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. И тянет за собой на кровать. 

Стоит только коснуться подушки, как тело Лэнса наливается тяжестью, да и поцелуи становятся медленнее, дольше, Кит утыкается в его шею, прихватывает кожу губами…

Лэнс просыпается по утреннему сигналу. Правая рука затекла, еще ему жарко, и он минуты две просто пытается вспомнить, где находится и что с ним. Кит лежит почти на нем, забросив поверх свои конечности, уткнувшись носом в плечо, сладко посапывает, даже не слышит раздражающего звука. Лэнс отключает будильник и легко треплет его за плечо.

— Что? — Кит резко приподнимается, нечаянно пихнув Лэнса локтем. — Который час?

— Утро уже, — Лэнс улыбается, разглядывая взъерошенные волосы Кита. На кровать телепортируется Космо и широко облизывает лицо Кита.

— Космо! Боже, чувак, мы сейчас встанем, а пока иди кого-нибудь другого подоставай, — Кит спихивает его с кровати. Космо не обижается, тут же телепортируясь куда-то за пределы комнаты. — О боже, — выдыхает Кит. — О боже! — он поворачивается к Лэнсу: — Мы же…

— Ага, — Лэнсу уже даже не так обидно от ситуации, Кит выглядит почти испуганным.

— И… не было? Я уснул? Черт, — он трет свое лицо, а из груди вырывается что-то, похожее на звук отчаянья.

— Я тоже уснул, — Лэнс садится на кровати и гладит Кита по спине. — Тяжелый был день, это нормально.

— Тебя это… не расстраивает? — брови Кита делаются домиком, и Лэнс с трудом удерживает смех — слишком уж Кит с утра милый.

А сам задумывается: какой ответ хочет услышать Кит?

— Ну, — Лэнс теребит одеяло. — Расстраивает? Наверное.

— Наверное? — Лэнс очень внимательно всматривается в лицо Кита, чтобы найти лазейку, понять, к чему Кит ведет. Но, как на зло, тот спокоен, только приподнимает бровь удивленно.

— Мы же на задании, это неизбежно, — Кит так внимательно его слушает, что у Лэнса сердце, блин, замирает. Почему он такой, почему при взгляде на него дыхание сбивается, разве можно быть настолько влюбленным? — И…

— Голубки, — Эзор улыбается, открывая дверь. — Нам пора сваливать с этой планеты. И мы надеемся на вашу помощь.

— Да, сейчас, — отвечает Кит. — Десять минут.

— Я бы вам посоветовала поторопиться, потому что Зетрид очень не нравятся андамианцы.

Дверь за Эзор закрывается, и Лэнс со стоном поднимается с кровати.

— Мы потом договорим, — говорит ему Кит.

***

— Мы о чем-то должны были поговорить, — задумчиво говорит Кит, когда они лежат посреди пустынной планеты и наблюдают за метеоритным дождем.

С последнего их такого спокойного вечера минул… месяц? Они тогда были на Андамиане, Лэнс с легкостью вспоминает запах ночного леса.

— Я не помню, что я вчера делал, а ты мне предлагаешь вспомнить какой-то разговор, — смеется Лэнс. — Может, ты о том споре, кто лучше: капитан Америка или Железный Человек?

— Только не начинай, — Кит закатывает глаза. — Еще одного двухчасового спора об этом я не выдержу.

— А я бы выдержал. В конце концов, я почти победил, — усмехается Лэнс, наблюдая за тем, как Кит резко приподнимается на локте.

— Ты? Победил? Не помню, ничего такого не было, — он укладывается обратно.

Несколько секунд они молча наблюдают за тем, как все новые и новые звезды рассекают небо. Из-за атмосферы этой планеты звездопад переливается множеством цветов.

Нет, Кит что, и вправду запомнил, как Лэнс ответил на его заявление о моменте связи? Тогда получается...

— Я тебя убедил, — задумчиво говорит Лэнс.

— С чего ты взял? — со смешком спрашивает Кит.

— Ну, — Лэнс взвешивает свой ответ, прокатывает по языку. Странно вспоминать об этом спустя столько времени. — Такое ощущение, что ты иронично это сказал.

— Да ну?

— Ага, типа, — Лэнс замечает, как Кит пялится на него и лукаво улыбается. Тут же желание пооткровенничать пропадает: — То есть ты до сих пор помнишь этот пресловутый “момент связи”, — Лэнс делает воздушные кавычки, — но не помнишь, о чем мы и вправду должны были поговорить?

— Почему это он “пресловутый”? — Кит заходится смехом.

— Почему он тебе вообще в голову пришел?

— Да ты сам его вспомнил, я просто ответил, что не помню и ничего такого не было, — невинно отвечает Кит, укладываясь обратно на песок.

— Ты такой засранец.

— Не больше, чем ты.

— Больше, больше, посмотри на себя, отъелся на галровских харчах.

Кит откровенно ржет. И Лэнс подхватывает. С тех пор, как у них начались отношения, Лэнс гораздо чаще слышит смех Кита. И это приятно.

— Я напомню тебе, — говорит Кит, когда они поднимаются, чтобы вернуться в корабль.

— Что напомни… НЕТ-нет-нет-нет!

Но уже поздно, Кит подхватывает Лэнса под колени и прижимает поближе. Лэнс заливается краской, пихается, но скорее для проформы.

— Я сейчас умру.

— Не умрешь.

— Нашел время хвастаться своей силой.

Кит хмыкает:

— Помнится, тогда ты был полегче.

— Не помню, ничего не было.

До корабля остается несколько футов, а оттуда уже выходит Зетрид. Кит отпускает Лэнса, заметив, что она направляется к ним.

— Сигнал бедствия с одной из ближайших планет, — она не сдерживает насмешливого тона. — Акша просила вас вызвать на корабль.

— Да, конечно, — голос Кита с хрипотцой, он облизывает губы, но улыбается, заметив взгляд Лэнса: — Еще одна бессонная ночь?

— Это точно, — Лэнс быстро целует его и следует за Зетрид на корабль.

***

— Просто заходим, — говорит Зетрид, приподнявшись со стула. — Закидываем туда гранату. Им все равно некуда бежать.

Лэнс не отрывается от интерактивной карты, но краем глаза видит, что Акше эта идея не то чтобы сильно нравится. Кит в задумчивости сидит откинувшись на спинку стула, переплетенные пальцы у его лица, он нервно касается своих губ. Есть в этой позе какая-то властность, не показная, естественная, и это будоражит Лэнса. Он возвращает взгляд к карте, увеличивая стилусом окна и двери, изучая проходы.

— Зетрид права, — Эзор широко улыбается, рука упирается в бедро. — Так будет гораздо проще решить все конфликты.

Кит хмурится.

— Это может повлечь за собой жертвы, — с сомнением произносит он.

— Мы же говорим, в холле этой тюрьмы никогда и никого не было. Скорее всего, и пленников не особенно осталось, кто за ними будет следить, — устало повторяет Эзор.

— Тогда, — Лэнс наконец распрямляется, вернув карту в первоначальный масштаб, — нам лучше сначала все разведать. Как мне не хватает в такие моменты Пидж и ее компьютерного гения.

— Что предлагаешь? — Кит убирает руки от лица и с вниманием смотрит на него.

— Думаю, что нужно туда отправить двоих, — Лэнс увеличивает главный вход, проекция вырастает прямо на глазах, демонстрируя тяжелую железную дверь. — Здесь вряд ли получится зайти, по крайней мере тихо. Но вот тут есть небольшое окно, оно перекрыто энергополем, но…

— Мы можем воспользоваться теми штуками, которые делают помехи, — подхватывает Кит. — Компьютерный гений Пидж все еще с нами.

Он усмехается. Лэнс запрещает себе на это отвлекаться.

— Кто пойдет? — спрашивает Акша. — Ты и Кит?

Лэнс знает, что Акша никогда не дразнит их, как это делает Эзор, но все равно внутренне напрягается.

— Нет, мне лучше курировать все отсюда. Я постараюсь вас максимально прикрыть, — Лэнс рисует синим линию пути. — Так что пойдете ты и Кит. Вы как ниндзя, только еще круче.

— Разве? — усмехаясь отвечает Кит. — Я думал, что у нас тут только один крутой ниндзя, и он снайпер.

Лэнс тут же заливается краской, он чувствует, как его уши горят.

— Я готов поделиться с вами двумя своей славой, — благосклонно отвечает он.

— Кто такие ниндзя? — спрашивает Акша недоуменно.

— И может вы перестанете вести себя как престарелая супружеская парочка? — добавляет Эзор устало.

Кит тут же наклоняет голову, закрываясь волосами. Верный признак, что он либо смеется, либо краснеет.

Лэнс прокашливается:

— Я буду руководить отсюда, вам нужно будет подключить один из чипов, тогда я получу данные тюрьмы… Пиздец, я такой умный, — Лэнс по-настоящему удивляется, но генеральши и Кит смеются, посчитав это за шутку. — Так вот, и я с бортового компьютера вас проведу. 

— Не проще ли будет тебе пойти с нами и подсказывать прямо оттуда? — предлагает Акша. — Если что-нибудь случится, нам не помешает хороший стрелок.

Акша считает его хорошим стрелком? Лэнс ухмыляется, закинув руку за спинку стула:

— Если это подкат, то прости, я кое с кем встречаюсь.

Лэнс обожает, как реагирует Акша. Столько растерянности на ее лице, в этом они так похожи с Китом.

— И, если честно, это из разряда фантастики, — говорит Эзор. — Наш командир весьма великодушен.

— Когда там уже миссия, — шепотом умоляюще спрашивает Кит, и Лэнс не может удержаться от смеха.

***

Когда темп их путешествия внезапно замедляется, давая перерыв, девушки в растерянности. Они (по большей части Эзор) становятся похожи на пышащих энергией подростков. Если Акша просто тренируется весь день напролет, а Зетрид же прибирает весь корабль — и, черт, Лэнс не ожидал такой чистоплотности от бывшей преступницы — то Эзор в основном донимает его расспросами о Земле и насмехается над ответами. Лэнс вытаскивает Кита и Акшу из тренировочного зала только на ужин, тогда же он пытается обучить девушек играть в “стикеры”. Но эта идея проваливается еще на Ките, что уж говорить о полугалра, которые росли в совершенно других реалиях. Как сказал бы Ханк — разный культурный код. Или типа того.

— Безнадежны, — устало вздыхает Лэнс, когда пытается обучить их играть в “Монополию”, которую Кит прикупил в эту поездку.

— Что за странная у вас финансовая система? — вчитываясь в инструкции, спрашивает Акша.

— Это вы безнадежны, — вставляет Эзор. — До сих пор ведете войны на одной маленькой планетке.

— Мне нужно размяться, — говорит Зетрид. — Желательно на какой-нибудь планете с достаточной силой притяжения. И, кстати, командир, эта форма жутко неудобная.

Она показывает прореху на лопатке.

— Ох, милая, — улыбается Эзор, обнимая Зетрид за руку. — Я же говорила, чтобы ты уменьшила нагрузку в тренировках на верхнюю часть тела…

В это время Космо появляется у бедра Кита, выхватывает у него из рук недоеденный за обедом сэндвич и исчезает.

— Хей! — вскидывается Кит.

— Бесполезно, — негромко говорит Лэнс. — Он уже где-то в ангарах.

— Я же знаю, что тебе нравится, когда мои руки такие мускулистые, — Лэнс впервые слышит, чтобы Зетрид говорила что-то настолько нежным голосом.

— Да, милая, это охренительно сексуально!

Лэнс отворачивается от них, смущаясь.

— Мы же не так выглядим со стороны? — спрашивает Кит.

— Нет, — качает головой Лэнс. — Надеюсь, что нет.

— Мне нужно изучить основы земной экономики, — говорит Акша, проходя мимо них. — Тогда и поиграем.

Кит смотрит на Лэнса, приподняв бровь, на губах играет усмешка.

— Ну, удачи ей, — Лэнс откусывает кусок от печенья, по вкусу напоминающего сушеный абрикос — гостинец с одной из последних планет. — Когда она узнает о земной экономике, у нее либо мозг взорвется, либо она станет супермозгом.

Лэнс искоса смотрит на диван, где Эзор продолжает ощупывать руку Зетрид и что-то ласково говорить.

— Валим?

— Валим, — облегченно выдыхает Кит.

Они срываются на бег, как только выходят из комнаты. Странный детский восторг поселяется в груди, как будто они успели убежать от взрослых. В своей комнате они смеются, поглядывая друг на друга.

— О, Кит, — подшучивая Лэнс обхватывает его руку. — Ты знаешь, как я… Черт, — он не заканчивает шутку, осекшись, Кит хоть и в форме, но его тугие мышцы прощупываются с небывалой легкостью. Лэнсу как-то не до смеха, в животе сладко тянет от невинных касаний. — Черт, это охренительно сексуально...

— Лэнс? — у Кита севший голос.

Они больше не смеются.

Кит притягивает его к себе за бедра, Лэнс вздрагивает. Чувства обостряются, любое прикосновение отзывается яркими вспышками в животе. А когда Кит его целует, то воздух просто выбивает из легких. Они оба тяжело дышат, сталкиваются зубами, так неаккуратно и так необходимо.

— Боже, наконец-то, — Кит не особенно церемонится с форменной курткой Лэнса, задирая ее все выше, жадно трогая живот, ребра, утыкается носом в его шею. 

Лэнс чувствует себя парализованным, ему дышать удается с трудом, и время как будто замедляется в комнате. Мягкие волосы Кита, его длинные ресницы, крохотная родинка на подбородке — Лэнс бережно сохраняет все эти маленькие моменты у себя в памяти.

— Я так до кровати не дойду, — хрипит он, возбужденный до предела.

— Я тоже, — Кит ласково прикусывает его подбородок. Это и щекотно, и чертовски приятно. Кажется, Лэнс превратился в одну сплошную эрогенную зону, о чем он и говорит Киту.

Кит смеется.

И запускает руку в штаны Лэнса. 

— Кит, Лэнс, — голос Эзор врывается в душную тишину комнаты. Она пытается открыть дверь, и следующая фраза звучит возмущенно. — У вас заперто.

— Да, заперто, — отвечает Кит почти страдальчески.

— Нам скучно, давайте посмотрим фильмы эти ваши, — просит Эзор и дергает дверь опять.

— Включи сама, мы заняты, — рука Кита до сих пор в штанах Лэнса. Лэнс же только тяжело дышит, уткнувшись носом в плечо Кита.

— Оу, — тянет она. — Ясненько.

Лэнс медленно отстраняется от Кита, весь в смятении.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он, пока Кит непонимающе пялится на его действия. — Типа, они твоя команда.

— О чем ты?

— Ну в смысле, ты лидер, у тебя там есть обязательства перед ними, — взгляд Лэнса бродит по комнате, но он неизбежно замечает, что Кит хмуриться.

— Какие обязательства? — Кит растерянно смотрит, как Лэнс поправляет на себе одежду.

— Поддерживать командный дух, — Лэнс взмахивает руками, описывая что-то абстрактное, что, видимо, должно быть тем самым командным духом. — Проводить время вместе, даже отдых.

Лэнс отходит в сторону, пытаясь зацепиться за что-нибудь взглядом. Кит так и остается стоять на месте, следит за ним не отрывая глаз.

— Я вспомнил, — он складывает руки на груди. — О чем мы с тобой недоговорили. Тебе здесь не нравится?

— Что? Нет, — возмущенно, но как-то уж слишком возмущенно отвечает Лэнс.

— Или тебе… — следующие слова Киту даются явно с трудом: — не нравится со мной?

— Как тебе…

— Потому что ты говоришь, что тебя не расстраивает, что мы не провели ночь вместе, — Кит прерывает его, не дав договорить. Сердце Лэнса сжимается, когда он смотрит на него. — И сейчас… как будто ищешь повод, чтобы не оставаться со мной.

Никогда еще тишина не была такой тяжелой.

— Все не так! — Лэнс хочет разозлиться, но чувствует только обиду. — Все совсем не так.

— Тогда скажи мне, как дело обстоит на самом деле, — отвечает ему в тон Кит. Он ждет несколько секунд, пока Лэнс пытается собраться с мыслями. — Давай же! Как в старые добрые. Только теперь это не моя комната, а наша. И ты не можешь мне сказать, что тебя грызет?

Лэнс опускает голову, смотрит на свои ноги:

— Сейчас все по-другому, — он горько усмехается. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты это все так воспринял, даже подумать не мог, что ты так решишь.

Кит молчит, ждет продолжения. Лэнс устало опускается на кровать, Кит тут же оказывается рядом. Он больше не хмурится, скорее, сосредоточен, готов выслушать. И Лэнс, наконец, злится. На самого себя.

— Ты бы видел себя, — нежно говорит Лэнс. — То, как ты болеешь космосом. Я не уверен, что могу с ним соревноваться. А мы так мало времени вместе. То есть много, но в то же время мало. Прости, сумбур какой-то.

— Продолжай, — рука Кита накрывает его руку. — Я со многим могу поспорить, но сначала просто скажи, что ты там себе придумал.

— Очень мило, — фыркает Лэнс. — В общем, я представлял себе все как-то не так. Знаешь, сколько мы провели времени вместе на Земле, до того, как отправились в миссию? Десять дней. Да, мы любим друг друга, это даже без сомнений. Просто…

— Просто это мало похоже на отношения, — кивает Кит.

— И я не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что мне мало того, что есть. И мне на самом деле достаточно, но… — Лэнс кусает губы.

— Ты такой идиот, — посмеивается Кит.

— Эй, — Лэнс тыкает его в плечо, но если он надеялся, что это останется без ответа, то зря. Кит валит его на кровать, прижимая своим телом. В объятиях спокойнее. — Я не хотел жаловаться. Мне нравятся миссии, нравятся девочки, хотя порой они ужасны. С каждым днем я только больше влюбляюсь в тебя. Но мне не хватает тебя. Это первый спокойный день за сколько месяцев?

— Три или четыре, — Кит прижимает Лэнса к себе покрепче. Их носы почти соприкасаются, так они близко. — Я и сам думал об этом. Теперь понимаешь, почему объем твоих мозгов поместился бы на бумажном самолетике?

— Мы вообще-то тут на серьезные темы разговариваем, — Лэнс треплет его за щеку. — Правда думал?

— Ага, — Кит легко улыбается, и Лэнс не может удержаться — целует его прямо в улыбку. — У меня есть пара вариантов решения.

***

Лэнс с тихим восторгом смотрит на родную Землю, так стремительно приближающуюся. Он даже встает со своего места второго пилота и просто прилипает к большому обзорному окну. На аэродроме Гарнизона копошатся люди, кто-то взмахивает указателями, ездит куча машин. В стороне от здешних рабочих стоит группа людей, Лэнс всматривается в них все внимательнее и первым делом узнает седую макушку.

— Широ! — радостно восклицает он. Кит тут же приподнимается с кресла, как щенок, услышавший заветное “гулять”. — Широ нас встречает.

— Иди сюда и помоги мне посадить корабль, — ворчит Кит, тянет на себя руль и нетерпеливо ерзает.

Вскоре они глушат двигатели, осматривают приборы. Лэнсу с трудом дается не спешить, он постоянно оглядывается в сторону окон, пытаясь хоть кого-то еще рассмотреть. Кит выглядит таким же взбудораженным. Мило смотреть, как он скучал по кому-то.

— Кролия обещала тоже прилететь на этой неделе, — говорит он Лэнсу. — Обычно, когда мы на миссиях, я вижусь с ней и не по одному разу, но тут как-то не срослось.

— Круто, — Лэнс улыбается. — Нам в любом случае придется слетать на Кубу, ты же понимаешь?

— Конечно, — Кит взваливает на себя свою сумку и подхватывает чемодан с инопланетными образцами специально для Сэма Холта. — Как я буду жить без Кубы?

Лэнс усмехается. Он старается взять с собой вещей побольше, но все равно часть остается на корабле. Пока они ждут открытия трапа, Зетрид и Эзор выглядят скучающими, а вот Акша как будто взволнована.

— О, Вероника тоже здесь, — говорит Кит, идя из глубины комнаты управления. Космо идет рядом, не отходя от своего хозяина ни на секунду.

— Что? — теперь Акша не взволнованная, а паникующая. — Как я выгляжу? — спрашивает она Кита, пытаясь найти хоть одну отражающую поверхность.

Странно, конечно: Акшу редко интересовал ее внешний вид. С чего она сейчас так реагирует?

— Э-э-э, — Кит тушуется и… неужели это румянец?

Лэнса разбирает смех, как и всякий раз, когда видит, как Кит неловок в общении, но теперь взгляд Акши прикован к нему:

— От него все равно ничего не добьешься. Как я выгляжу?

— Как обычно, — подавившись смешком, отвечает Лэнс.

— Как обычно — это “как обычно после миссии”?

— Нет, как обычно горячо, — он чувствует на себе тяжелый взгляд Кита и тут же начинает оправдываться: — В объективном плане горячо!

Кит все равно складывает руки на груди (и, боже, у Лэнса, кажется, нездоровое отношение к этому жесту, потому что хочется сразу остаться с ним наедине), но усмехается.

— С каких пор тебя интересует твоя внешность? — насмешливо спрашивает он.

Эзор фыркает и негромко говорит Лэнсу:

— Я видела, как он прихорашивался перед зеркалом, прежде чем выходить с тобой на связь, — Лэнс зажимает рот, чтобы не расхохотаться. — И его форма никогда не была такой чистой, как перед полетом на Землю.

— Стой, — пазл начинает складываться. — Так это получается, что у Акши тут кто-то есть?

— Да ты просто гений, — закатывает глаза она и ступает на трап, прямо под палящее солнце.

Лэнс и Кит идут следом, Акша же отстает, задержавшись из-за груза.

— Хей, Вероника! — активно машет ей Лэнс, но та отвечает без особого энтузиазма, взгляд ее направлен куда-то ему за спину.

Широ выходит вперед, приподнимает бровь, как будто говоря “ну и чего ты ждешь”. Лэнс краем глаза замечает, как Кит улыбается от уха до уха. Тут же оказывается и Ханк, и Сэм и Мэтт Холты, правда…

Лэнса чуть не сносит рыжий вихрь, приходится даже сбросить сумку с одного плеча:

— Я не скучала, — Пидж крепко его обнимает, уперевшись носом в грудь.

— Вау, — с восторгом выдыхает он: — Ты умеешь обниматься?

За что ему тут же прилетает неслабый тычок под ребра. Объятия от Ханка гораздо приятнее, а от Широ — просто неожиданные, типа, ого, Лэнс не помнит, чтобы такое было. Удивительно знать, что его ждут просто так. 

— Впервые за эти миссии ты приземлился на аэродроме Гарнизона, — говорит Широ. Форма ему очень к лицу, и сам он на удивление расслабленный. Лэнс помнит его в первый год после Вольтрона, хоть Широ сам стремился помогать всем младшим паладинам, но очевидно, что он был среди тех, кому помощь тоже была нужна.

— У нас есть для этого причины, — уклончиво отвечает Кит.

— Обращайтесь, если что-нибудь понадобится, — дружелюбно предлагает Сэм.

Лэнс смотрит в сторону, и его как током прошибает.

— Нет, — восклицает Лэнс, схватив Кита за руку. Тот удивленно оборачивается на него. — Этого не может быть.

— Все нормально, Лэнс! — успокаивающе говорит Сэм. — У вас все равно есть счета от Гарнизона и если вам негде переночевать…

— Да я не об этом, спасибо, мистер Холт, — отмахивается Лэнс и отходит от своих друзей.

Вероника и Акша продолжают о чем-то негромко разговаривать, стоя так близко, что, кажется, еще миллиметр — и они поцелуются.

— Что… — голос подводит Лэнса, и он прокашливается. — Что тут происходит?

Девушки смеряют его взглядом, как будто раздумывая. отвечать ли вообще:

— У нас разговор, не мешай, — поддразнивая, все-таки говорит Вероника.

— А как же обнять младшего брата? — возмущается он.

Акша следит за каждым движением Вероники, отпускает ее руку с трудом. И вообще выглядит напряженной, когда они коротко обнимаются с Лэнсом.

— Еще успеем наобниматься на Кубе. Нам пора, — она треплет его волосы, как будто ему десять. — У вас же есть где переночевать?

— Да, спасибо, что спросила.

Она забирает часть сумок Акши, и они уходят вместе с Эзор и Зетрид в сторону офицерских общежитий.

***

На ховербайке не особенно поговоришь, еще и обложившись сумками со всех сторон, но как только они останавливаются у того самого дома в пустыне, где раньше жил Кит, то Лэнса не удержать:

— Вероника и Акша, — повторяет он, как попугай. — Вместе. Понимаешь?

— Ну да, — легко улыбается Кит.

— Так ты знал!

— Нет, — он отрицательно качает головой. — Даже не подозревал.

Он наклоняется к уже ожидающему их у крыльца Космо. Лэнс в который раз удивляется его способности без слов знать, куда направляется хозяин.

— Ну ничего себе, — с восторгом говорит Лэнс. Подходит к дому, открывает дверь, и верхняя часть ее тут же слетает с петель. — Ну ничего себе.

— Ну, он, — оправдывается Кит, — старый довольно-таки. И за ним лет пять уж никто не следил. Но это может быть нашим домом.

Лэнс проходит вглубь коридора. Все осталось точно таким же, как Лэнс запомнил в тот день, когда они нашли Вольтрон. Книжные шкафы до потолка, заваленные картами, бумагами и старыми книгами, яркий маленький коврик, ведущий на кухню, поистрепался, выцвел. Кое-где на потолке краска облупилась от жары и сухого воздуха.

— Я же сразу сказал, что за, — Лэнс улыбается ему, уже прикидывая, что нужно сделать. — Это отличная идея, и ничто не изменит моего мнения.

Многоножка, стуча хитиновыми лапками, забирается на его ботинок. Лэнс взвизгивает и сбрасывает ее.

— Кроме этого! Убери ее, — его всего передергивает.

Космо тут же любопытно аккуратно обнюхивает ее и фырчит.

— Все нормально, все нормально, — Кит хватает метлу и выметает ее за дверь. — Она же тебя не укусила?

— Они еще и кусаются?! — Лэнса передергивает снова.

Кит насмешливо улыбается:

— То есть ты борешься с инопланетянами разной степени отвратительности, но не можешь вынести одной маленькой многоножки?

— Хрена себе маленькая, ты ее вообще видел, она дюймов восемь наверное, — возмущается Лэнс.

— Максимум шесть, — отмахивается Кит. — И вообще, ты же общаешься со Славом.

— Слав миленький! — Кит скептически приподнимает бровь. — Когда не открывает рот.

Они ходят по захламленным комнатам, осматривая приданное Кита. В углах накопился песок, мебель поистрепалась, сетки на окнах прохудились, неудивительно, что здесь обитают многоножки и другие твари, хорошо, что Лэнс не натыкается на змей. 

Он рассматривает “стену одержимости” Кита с фотографиями наскальных рисунков Синего, нежно касается их. Вообще эта комната вызывает у него прилив нежности, когда они глупые и юные, не такие уж и друзья между собой, собрались в одном месте. Кто мог знать, что потом они станут защитниками Вселенной.

Встречаются с Китом они уже на кухне. Насекомые прячутся по щелям в полу, Лэнс судорожно вздыхает. В раковине ждет позабытая посуда, он на пробу поворачивает кран, но оттуда не выходит даже капли воды. Космо негромко скулит, явно проголодавшийся, и тыкается носом в бедро Лэнса. Кит прижимается к нему со спины.

— Грязновато здесь, — бормочет Кит ему в плечо.

— Да, тут много проблем, — вздыхает Лэнс. — Ночевать здесь нельзя.

Кит замирает, явно расстроившись. Лэнс тянет к нему руку, ласково массирует макушку.

— Пол сменить, окна, — перечисляет Лэнс. — Обработать от этих тварей, обновить мебель. Поставить кондиционер. Нам точно понадобится машина. Плита. Узнать, что там со скважиной и почему вода не течет, и это я еще не видел ванную…

— Слушай, — Кит сжимает его крепче. — Это необязательно. Мы всегда можем купить дом где-нибудь в более приятном месте, и он уже будет готов для того, чтобы жить в нем.

— Кит, — окликает его Лэнс и легко касается его щеки губами. Для этого приходится неудобно отклонить голову, но оно стоит того. — Я хочу здесь жить, правда. Толком не могу объяснить почему, возможно потому что я помешанный. Может позже. Но пока что это мое окончательное решение.

Широ не сильно удивляется их последующему звонку и встречает на пороге общежития с усмешкой:

— Вы правда думали, что сможете там ночевать?

— Ну, — устало отвечает Лэнс. — У нас была маленькая надежда.

— Я не думал, что там все так плохо, но Лэнс сказал, что нужен полноценный ремонт, — Кит пожимает плечами. Удобство его мало касается, главное, чтобы было где спать, что есть и чем дышать. Так что он полностью доверился Лэнсу в вопросах обустройства дома.

— Вам необязательно ночевать здесь сегодня, — предлагает Широ. — Мне кажется, что кровать в моей гостевой спальне гораздо удобнее, да и в душ не будет очереди.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляет Лэнс, когда слышит голос Эзор в коридоре, и смотрит на Кита самыми несчастными глазами во Вселенной.

— Да, конечно, было бы здорово.

***

Гарнизон одалживает им машину — хорошо быть паладинами Вольтрона — и первым делом они едут в ближайший город, чтобы пройтись по строительным и мебельным магазинам. Сердце Лэнса от этого почему-то трепещет в горле.

— Нам нужна кровать, — он старается говорить уверенно и так же уверенно ведет за собой Кита.

Тот только ниже опускает голову, закрывая себя от внешнего мира отросшей челкой. Лэнс кусает губы, чтобы не рассмеяться.

Белые кровати, конечно же, отметаются, хотя Кит почти не имеет права голоса, потому что он ни капельки не понимает в том, как создать уют. Когда Лэнс спрашивает, какая кровать ему больше нравится, он показывает на полутораспальную! 

Они пробуют матрасы, щупают каркасы. Кит очень удачно создает видимость интереса, Лэнс же, проведший большую часть детства под вечными ремонтами и перестройками дома, с азартом рисует себе в воображении все новые и новые варианты спальни.

Наконец он видит ее, ту самую. Деревянный каркас, темно-коричневый, простой, почти спартанский дизайн. Она двуспальная, а может, даже чуть-чуть побольше, в самый раз для тревожно спящего Кита и для Лэнса, который иногда занимает две трети их спального места на корабле.

— Садимся, — командует Лэнс. Кит послушно идет к левому краю.

Лэнс укладывается на кровать, вытянув ноги и закинув руки за голову. Матрас тоже очень удобный, не мягкий, но и не совсем твердый. Кит посмеиваясь наблюдает за ним и тоже укладывается со своей стороны. А потом они не сговариваясь — и Лэнс обожает такие моменты — поворачиваются друг к другу через бок, чтобы встретиться ровно в середине кровати, столкнувшись носами. Они смеются, Лэнс тянется и обхватывает руки Кита, переплетает с ним пальцы. Дурацкое ничем необоснованное счастье бурлит в груди. И Кит легко целует его в губы. Три раза.

— Мы правда будем жить вместе? — негромко спрашивает Кит, несильно пиная Лэнса.

— Мы и так жили вместе, дубина.

— На корабле это совсем другое, — Кит поудобнее устраивается на кровати и вздыхает в подушку. — Это будет именно наш дом.

Лэнс тихо смеется, и Кит тут же подхватывает.

— Как вам кровать? — нависает над ними продавец-консультант, дружелюбно улыбаясь. — Будете брать?

— Берем вместе с матрасом, — отвечает Кит с готовностью.

— И подушками, — Лэнс садится, вырывая одну из них из-под Кита.

— Вау, — удивленно произносит парень. — Вы же паладины Вольтрона, черт! Офигеть. Если я расскажу Марджери, то она мне никогда не поверит. Можно фотку? Вы встречаетесь? Я и не знал, что вы встречаетесь!

— Э-э-э, фотку можно, — уже гораздо тише говорит Кит. 

Лэнс приобнимает его, приободряя, и тот даже выдавливает улыбку для фотографии.

Болтливого консультанта Лэнс берет на себя. Потому что коммуникации это по его части, а гигантские сколопендры — по части Кита. Такое вот разделение обязанностей.

В итоге он выторговывает огромную скидку и бесплатную доставку к черту на куличики. Кит восхищенно смотрит на него весь диалог, и когда они возвращаются к общежитиям, то спрашивает:

— Как ты это делаешь?

— Делаю что? — смеется Лэнс, опуская на нос солнцезащитные очки и заводя машину.

— Заставляешь слова становится в таком порядке, что тебя все слушают и тут же влюбляются?

Щеки обдает жаром:

— Что ты, блин, несешь! — Лэнс дотягивается до коленки Кита, обтянутой в джинсу, и с трудом щипает ее.

— Но это правда! — Кит смеется.

Лэнс оборачивается на секунду, чтобы взглянуть на него. Солнце печет нещадно, так что Кит тоже в солнцезащитных очках и кепке, волосы завязаны в низкий хвост. Кончик носа немного обгорел, он опирается локтем на раму и прикрывает рот, чтобы скрыть насмешливую улыбку.

— Боже, — Лэнс качает головой.

— Что? — спрашивает Кит.

— Ничего, ничего, — руль под пальцами почти обжигающе горячий, Кит подпевает песне The Who, которая звучит из радиоприемника. Машина пахнет новой пластмассой, а дома их ждут тарантулы и скорпионы. 

Но, черт.

Лэнс еще ни разу не чувствовал себя счастливее.

Когда через десять дней разобранную кровать все-таки привозят, они больше не уезжают из полуразрушенного дома. Работа кипит, днем к ним иногда приезжают Ханк, Широ или Пидж, помогая с ремонтом. Лэнс всегда радуется больше всего именно Ханку — помимо его недюжей силы, с помощью которой они обновили пару дверных косяков, Ханк привозит и горячую еду. Плиты до сих пор нет. 

Но большую часть работы они все равно делают только вдвоем.

Когда работа по замене пола в самой большой комнате наконец завершена, они усаживаются возле горящего камина. Ночи в пустыне холодные, так что свежепрочищенный камин как нельзя кстати. Они сидят на старом пледе, снятом с отправленного на реставрацию дивана, едят пиццу и пьют пиво, хмельно смеясь.

Лэнс достает старые игральные карты, найденные чуть раньше в одном из комодов, и учит Кита в детскую игру с пиковой дамой.

— Что ж, — Кит тянется к развернутым веером картам в руках Лэнса. Сначала даже замирает над дамой, но берет другую. — Ты плохо блефуешь.

— Да? — удивляется Лэнс, перемешивая свою колоду. — Вот черт, никогда бы не подумал. Так вот почему Марко меня всегда обыгрывал.

— Реально, твои приподнятые брови тебя выдают как на духу, — Кит откладывает в биту парный набор. — Как будто так и говоришь: “возьми-возьми-возьми”.

— Блин, — Лэнс щупает свой лоб и без страха берет карту у Кита. — В любом случае играть в эту игру вдвоем скучно.

— В любую карточную игру вдвоем скучно, — Кит пожимает плечами и, раздумывая, вытягивает карту. — Не пытайся меня загипнотизировать, я не возьму пиковую даму.

— Вот ты черт, — Лэнс подпинывает Кита, только рассмешив его. У него до сих пор сажа на носу — все из-за того, что он возился с камином.

Лэнс все равно проигрывает.

— Садись ко мне на колени, — велит Кит.

— Мы не играли на желание, — фыркает Лэнс, но все равно садится, тут же обнимая его за шею.

Стирает надоевшее пятно сажи с носа, целует в натертое место. Кит тянется за следующим, уже в губы, ведет, сжимает тело Лэнса в объятиях.

— Ты не расстроен? — спрашивает Лэнс между поцелуями.

— Как я могу быть сейчас расстроен? — смеется Кит. — Поцелуи у тебя, вроде, на том же уровне, что и были. Не расстраивающем.

Лэнс в отместку кусает его за щеку.

— Откуда ты такой ехидный засранец? — вжимаясь бедрами спрашивает он. — Но я не об этом. Мы тут столько всего переделываем.

— И это отлично, — Кит гладит Лэнса по спине, целует его шею. — Знаешь, когда мы приехали сюда в первый раз, я подумал, что это была ужасная идея. Меня... — голос его на какую-то долю секунды срывается, и Лэнс гладит его, успокаивая. — Тут же все эти воспоминания навалились. Было и хорошее, конечно, как папа, например, жарил всегда блинчики по субботам. Или как каждое воскресенье мы обязательно отправлялись в супермаркет и покупали там продукты на неделю и разную ерунду. Как он читал мне по вечерам или как мы смотрели передачи про динозавров.

Лэнс чувствует пальцы Кита, сжавшие его рубашку, так сильно, что слышно треск ткани. Лэнс целует его в висок, успокаивая, призывая продолжить.

— Но ведь это еще не все, — Кит поднимает лицо, смотрит в глаза Лэнсу.

И Лэнс понимает.

— Тяжело было здесь одному?

— Временами, — кивает Кит.

Они нежатся в объятиях друг друга, не целуясь, просто касаясь, Лэнс нежно проводит носом по щеке Кита.

— Так что хорошо, что мы его обновляем, — Кит улыбается.

— Создаем новые хорошие ассоциации вместе, — кивает Лэнс.

Уже в кровати Кит толкает коленкой его бедро. Лэнс поворачивает голову, зная, что его поцелуют. И это ему нравится. Нравится знать Кита настолько, насколько его другие не знают. Знать, что сейчас он прижмется со спины, что будет кусать его плечо, задыхаясь от удовольствия. Что после нежного и расслабленного секса он обязательно поцелует Лэнса в взмокший висок. И не отпустит его из объятий всю ночь.

***

— Обязательно улетать? — Лэнс и Кит лениво покачиваются на волнах в надувных кругах, которые отобрали у младших племянников.

Варадеро все так же ослепительно прекрасен в своих бело-голубых цветах. Отпуск продолжался два месяца, и последние пять дней они решили провести именно здесь. Ничего не делая. Не вдыхая каждый день запах краски. Не выгоняя скорпионов и многоножек из спальни. Сетки до сих пор были не на всех окнах.

— Это моя работа, — отвечает Кит. — И это всего лишь на два месяца.

— Месяц, — торгуясь говорит Лэнс.

— Ты же хотел все закончить к моему прилету, за месяц ты не успеешь, — смеется Кит. — Может наймем рабочих? И полетим вместе?

Лэнс с сомнением барабанит по надувному кругу.

— Если бы была длинная командировка, то конечно, а так…

Кит явно расстроен. Лэнс ерзает в кругу, сомневаясь в собственном решении. Даже начинает обкусывать палец.

— Я понимаю, — Кит сжимает его руку, отводя от рта. — Все равно мы сделали программу максимум в прошлую поездку. Без тебя мы были гораздо менее эффективны.

— Раз уж у вас гостевые миссии с полетами на уже знакомые планеты, то может, ты успеешь все сделать за месяц? — невинно спрашивает Лэнс.

Кит смеется.

— Я попробую, — он опускает голову в воду, чтобы волосы намокли. Лэнс помогает ему, подливая воды на самую макушку, которую он не может окунуть. — Ты больше со мной не будешь летать?

— Что за?.. — возмущается Лэнс. — Конечно буду! О чем речь. Ты от меня так просто не избавишься, самурай.

Кит легко улыбается. 

— Ловлю тебя на слове.

— Или же, — продолжает Лэнс. — Мы можем вместе полететь, но через месяц.

— Не могу, — качает головой Кит. — Нельзя делать отпуск еще дольше, да и команда моя уже лезет на стенку.

— Назначь руководителем Акшу, — тихо говорит Лэнс, но в него все равно прилетают брызги.

— Чтобы она постоянно отдувалась на полугодичных миссиях? — Лэнс получает еще одну порцию брызг от Вероники. — Вот уж хрен тебе.

— Она все равно на них отдувается, — Лэнс не остается в долгу и окатывает в ответ Веронику огромной волной воды.

Акша и Кит ретируются в сторону, подальше от разыгравшихся брата и сестры, разговаривая о предстоящей им миссии. Лэнс провожает их взглядом, пытаясь уловить эмоцию, которую он сейчас испытывает, и расплачивается за это — Вероника переворачивает его круг, и он с головой погружается в воду.

***

— Вы даже успели загореть, — приветствует их Ханк на прощальном ужине.

— Скорее Лэнс загореть, а я обгореть, — тяжело вздыхает Кит. Он выглядит подрумяненным после солнца Кубы. В один из дней он вообще отказался выходить из комнаты, жара и влажность стояла невыносимая, даже члены семьи Лэнса отложили все дела на улице.

Эзор закидывает руку на шею Лэнса, улыбается чуть насмешливо, треплет ему волосы:

— Где вы провели два этих месяца? — спрашивает Лэнс.

— Слетали на Дайбазолл, посетили пару курортных планет. Так, по мелочи, — отмахивается она. — Зато Зетрид отдохнула. А вы чем занимались? Помирали от скуки в Гарнизоне?

— Эм, нет, — Лэнс начинает смущаться, еще даже не сказав. — Мы ремонтировали дом, в котором будем жить.

— Дом? — брови Эзор ползут вверх. — Нахрена?

— В смысле? — возмущается Лэнс, выбираясь из-под ее руки. — Чтобы жить там.

— Разве вы не будете путешествовать по всей Вселенной? — она складывает руки на груди и наклоняется, ехидно улыбаясь. — Ты-то ладно, ты еще тот домашний мальчик, а вот командир вряд ли когда-нибудь осядет на одном месте.

Слова Эзор отзываются в желудке — он тут же начинает ныть от тревожности. Лэнс только хмурится:

— Он сам предложил, — стараясь не злиться отвечает Лэнс. — Я не говорю, что мы должны жить там постоянно, просто… Хорошо, если на Земле будет место, которое будет принадлежать только нам.

— Ладно, — она усмехается и отходит к своему месту.

В ресторане собираются все, кто хоть имел какое-нибудь отношение к Вольтрону. Кит негромко разговаривает о чем-то с Джеймсом Гриффином, семья Холтов в полном сборе, и все, кроме Пидж, сидят за столом с Айверсоном. Рядом с ними возвышается Широ — он приветственно машет Лэнсу. Кролия в окружении Клинков заходит в зал, и Лэнс, повинуясь дурацкому волнению, первым идет поприветствовать их.

— А, — Кролия усмехается. — Синий Паладин.

— Добрый вечер, Кролия, — Лэнс улыбается обворожительно — как ему кажется. Хотя он не так уж уверен, что галра воспринимают улыбки так же, как люди. — Давайте я вас провожу к вашему столу.

— А давай, — усмехается она.

Лэнс украдкой рассматривает ее, без проблем угадывает черты лица Кита. Это так странно и в то же время волнительно. Интересно, Кит рассматривал так же его родителей?

— Я хотел вас пригласить как-нибудь к нам в гости, — заговаривает Лэнс, думая, что позже он как-нибудь объяснит это Киту.

— К вам? На Варадеро? — переспрашивает Кролия, садясь за свой столик.

— Нет, к нам, это ко мне и Киту, — уже тише отвечает он, стараясь подавить волнение, и продолжает улыбаться. — Мы живем в старом доме, в котором вырос Кит.

— Вот как? — на ее лице мелькает что-то, похожее на недовольство… на ревность. Как будто Лэнс пытается отобрать ее место. И Лэнсу от этого не по себе. — Хорошо, как-нибудь заеду.

— Вам разве Кит не говорил, что мы теперь живем там? — удивляется Лэнс.

— Говорил, — коротко отвечает она и отворачивается к Коливану, показывая, что разговор окончен.

— Такое ощущение, что это встреча выпускников, а не просто ужин, — стонет Пидж, накладывая себе запеченной картошки. — Зачем ты их столько позвал, Широ?

За столом с паладинами Лэнс, наконец-то успокаивается, особенно от того, как рука Кита лежит на его колене, пока сам Лэнс накладывает ему еду.

— Ребята давно не были в Гарнизоне, всем хотелось с ними пообщаться. И все решили, что это хороший повод собраться вместе, — пожимает плечами Широ, отбирая у Пидж тарелку с ополовиненным картофелем.

— Широ, ты же ее всю съешь, — стонет Пидж. У них завязывается картофельная перепалка, которая бывает каждый раз, когда на столе тарелки общие.

— А где Шэй? — интересуется Лэнс у Ханка.

— Она с родителями, не смогла посетить сегодня наш вечер, — разводит он руками.

— Отстой, — тянет Лэнс. — Но не переживай, ты не останешься сегодня в одиночестве. Я буду рядом.

— Нет, спасибо, — смеется Ханк. — Я не хочу погибнуть от рук своего лучшего друга, который взревновал меня к моему другому лучшему другу.

— Ты про Кита, что ли? — Лэнс насмешливо фыркает. — Он ни капельки не ревнивый.

— Правда что ли? — спрашивает Ханк.

— Неужели? — усмехается Широ.

Кит же не реагирует, продолжая подливать в бокал Лэнса вино.

— О, спасибо.

— Не за что, — он улыбается.

Когда он так улыбается, очень сложно удержаться от поцелуя. Но Лэнс силой воли заставляет себя отвернуться. Кит до сих пор невероятно смущается любому проявлению чувств на публике.

Если это, конечно, не после пары стопок соджу.

— Так вот, Кит не ревнивый, — начинает Лэнс, но его прерывает Пидж.

— Кит буквально только что угрожал официанту ножом, из-за того что он был с тобой слишком обходительным.

— Я не угрожал, — возмущается Кит.

— Но ты хотел, — отвечает Пидж, стягивая с его тарелки картошку вилкой. — Вообще, чем дольше смотрю на вас вдвоем, тем больше ощущение, что я попала в какую-то сюрреалистичную картину…

— Давайте обсудим что-нибудь другое, — пытается ее остановить Лэнс, чувствуя, что они оба начинают краснеть.

— ...нет, ну правда, кто-нибудь мог представить, что эти двое будут вместе?

Ханк поднимает руку тут же, Широ чуть помедлив, как будто раздумывая и очень хитро улыбаясь.

— Нет, — отмахивается Пидж. — Я имею в виду не то, что в разные моменты они оба были влюблены друг в друга, как два идиота.

— Так, мы все еще здесь, — стонет Лэнс. Кит сидит, просто сложив руки на груди, явно стараясь не расплавиться от внутреннего жара.

— А сами придут к тому, что начнут встречаться. Вот! Никто не думал, — она довольно улыбается.

— Мы можем поговорить о чем-нибудь другом? — устало спрашивает Лэнс.

— Разве вы не сплетничаете о нас и так каждый день, когда нас нет рядом? — ворчит Кит.

Лэнс берет его за руку, успокаивая.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Широ. — У меня есть предложение, раз ты все равно остаешься на Земле, Лэнс, и так недалеко от Гарнизона. У нас будут проходить открытые занятия для детей. Не хочешь поучаствовать?

— Я? Вау, — Лэнс обожает детей. С ними ему никогда не скучно, и это звучит как здорово. — А что мне нужно будет делать?

***

В доме они не включают свет, сразу притягивая друг друга с порога в объятия. Лэнс придерживает Кита за подбородок, привлекая к себе за поцелуем. Тот сразу же отвечает. Он разгоряченный и в то же время ласковый, прижимает Лэнса к входной двери, жадно целуя его шею.

— Мы точно до спальни дойдем? — Лэнс обнимает Кита, выгибается, чтобы ни миллиметра свободного пространства не осталось между их телами.

— М-м-м, — Кит подхватывает Лэнса под бедра. — Я донесу тебя.

— Пошел ты, — но скрепляет ноги на его талии.

Кит лишь ухмыляется, и неповоротливо, но довольно быстро приносит Лэнса в спальню, чтобы почти бросить его на кровать.

— Ауч, — макушкой Лэнс ударяется об изголовье, хоть и не сильно.

— Больно? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Кит. Его игривое настроение тут же пропадает, он осматривает лицо и голову Лэнса, нежно касаясь.

— Все хорошо, все хорошо, — Лэнс негромко смеется и стягивает с Кита куртку. — Может, ты завтра не полетишь?

— А может, завтра ты полетишь со мной? — улыбается Кит, расстегивая рубашку на Лэнсе.

— Я все думаю, — задыхаясь говорит Лэнс, пока Кит покрывает его ребра поцелуями. — Мы же теперь, типа, совсем взрослые. У нас дом. И работы. И мы живем вместе…

— Лэнс, — Кит поглаживает его бедра, но целовать живот прекращает. — Ты хочешь поговорить?

— Нет, — он мотает головой. — Просто иногда это в голову стукнет, и я не могу в себе сдержать.

— Третий бокал вина был лишним, — отвечает Кит, укладываясь рядом с Лэнсом.

— Причем здесь вино, — он обнимает Кита, они коротко и нежно целуются, колено Лэнса протискивается у Кита между ног, тот на это негромко выдыхает. Да и у самого Лэнса все нервы на пределе, очень хочется раздеться и прижаться друг к другу. Но сначала: — Каждый день сомневаюсь, что я правильно поступаю.

— Не надо, — улыбается Кит. — Все хорошо. Уже так было. Ты оставался, я улетал. Это нормально.

— Да, но… — оправдывается Лэнс. — Просто закончу все здесь, и нам не нужно будет отвлекаться, и…

— Лэнс, — Кит целует его. — Правда, не нужно. Любая причина, она стоит того, чтобы ты делал так, как хочешь. Серьезно.

— Хорошо, самурай, — Лэнс усмехается. — Тогда раздеваемся.

***

Лэнс с огромной неохотой готовит себе омлет — надо было поужинать все-таки в столовой Гарнизона. Последние дни перед отъездом у них дома появилась плита, и он хотя бы пытался приготовить что-то вкусное для себя и для Кита. Получалось терпимо, зато Кит умудрялся из двух продуктов сделать почти кулинарный шедевр. Наверное, какая-то особая магия, благодаря которой он делает круто абсолютно все.

Джейк, привезенный с Кубы, лежит в коридоре, как и всегда в этот час, когда сквозь маленькое окно над дверью проникает солнце, и он греется под лучами. Так что, когда он нарушает тишину дома своим лаем, Лэнс напрягается.

В дверь не стучат, ее просто открывают. Лэнс весь замирает: не может быть, всего-то прошло пять недель, может, Кит решил...

Но это Кролия. Лэнс старается взять себя в руки, выключает плиту и откладывает нож.

— Привет, Синий Паладин, — приветствует его Кролия, как только он выходит в коридор. — Ты приглашал меня в гости.

— Привет, Кролия, — он прочищает горло. — Если честно, то я думал, что мы соберемся втроем, с Китом, и я приготовлюсь как-нибудь...

Она проходит вглубь коридора, заглядывая в каждую комнату, хмыкает себе под нос. Лэнс идет за ней, рассказывая о том, что они сделали, не веря, правда, в то, что Кролию это хоть немного интересует.

— Так странно, — она улыбается неожиданно нежно и ностальгично. — А раньше это был наш дом. С отцом Кита.

— Я не... — Лэнс тушуется, чувствуя в который раз, что он занимает чье-то место не по праву.

— Все нормально, Лэнс, — она вздыхает. — Я все равно живу на Дайбазолле.

— Мы всегда будем рады вас видеть здесь, правда. Хотите чай?

— Лучше кофе, чай мне до сих пор кажется странным, — просит она.

Лэнс наливает ей в чашку свежесваренный кофе, предлагая сесть за миниатюрным кухонным столом.

— Не хочу показаться невежливым, — начинает Лэнс, и Кролия лишь насмешливо приподнимает бровь, — но просто ваш визит довольно неожиданный, — кажется, он начинает перенимать в этот момент не только манеру речи Аллуры, но и ее акцент. — Зачем вы приехали?

— А, точно, — она посмеивается. — Кит попал в госпиталь.

— Что? — Лэнс вскакивает со стула, чуть не опрокидывая его. — Так чего же мы...

— Лэнс, он на другой планете, ничего серьезного, — повышает голос она. — И вообще он просил не говорить.

— Кролия, — почти умоляет он. — Скажите мне координаты, если не хотите меня везти туда. Я сам полечу.

— Да его, наверное, выпишут быстрее, чем мы долетим, — вздыхает она. — Теперь понимаю, почему он просил не говорить тебе.

— Его ранило на миссии? — спрашивает Лэнс, уходя в спальню, чтобы взять самое необходимое. И заодно прихватить что-нибудь приятное для Кита.

— Да, отвлекся, вот и получилось. Сейчас он стабилен, — отвечает Кролия с кухни. — А кому ты оставишь собаку?

— Его нельзя взять с собой? — просит Лэнс, выходя с уже собранным рюкзаком.

— Ладно, — тяжело вздыхает Кролия. — Это в любом случае ненадолго.

***

Планета с невыговариваемым названием оказывается довольно красивой. Огромные цветы, а здешние обитатели в пестрых одеждах все как на подбор — красивые гуманоиды, источающие свои неповторимые запахи. Лэнсу кажется, что его одурманивают этим, потому что он не может перестать улыбаться, даже Кролия выглядит умиротворенно. Не улыбается, но спокойна. Хорошо, что Лэнс взял с собой поводок — Джейк тут кидается играть с каждым, кого видит. А здешнее население без страха рассматривает никогда раньше не виданное животное.

Кит в ярко-желтой палате один, делает пометки в планшете, кусает губы. Лэнс любуется им через стекло некоторое время и заходит вслед за Кролией.

— Я же просил! — возмущается Кит, но тут же улыбается, обнимая Лэнса в ответ, и гладит Джейка по макушке.

— Я не могла оставить твоего мужа в неизвестности, — отвечает Кролия, заставив Лэнса подавиться воздухом.

— Он не мой муж, — еле выдавливает из себя Кит.

— Разве? Наверное, я неправильно употребила это слово, — пожимает плечами Кролия. — Вы же живете вместе. Значит, избранник?

— Это уже лучше, — так же смущенно отвечает Кит.

— Как ты умудрился? — насмешливо говорит Лэнс, скрывая беспокойство. Он уже заметил тугую повязку на животе Кита, на плече тоже заметно прикрытое ранение.

Джейк бросается здороваться с Космо, лежащим тут же в углу палаты, животные обнюхивают друг друга, Джейк негромко потявкивает.

— Ну не все же тебе ранения получать, — степенно отвечает Кит, усмехаясь. — Тоже решил попробовать. Со мной все хорошо, зачем ты приехал?

— Так хорошо, что аж в больницу попал, — Лэнс поправляет ему подушку, помогая сесть, оглядывает его прикроватную тумбочку, думая, что ему можно принести.

— Это просто царапина, — Кит улыбается. — Но я правда рад, что ты здесь.

— А разве могло быть по-другому? — разводит руками Лэнс.

Он приносит графин с водой Киту, достает его любимые лакомства, которые успел прихватить с Земли, сменные рубахи, от которых Кит тут же отказывается, как бы Лэнс ни уговаривал его взять пару с собой.

— В кого ты такой упрямец? — он качает головой.

— Ты надолго? — спрашивает Кит почти невпопад.

— Дождусь твоей выписки, — отвечает Лэнс, нервно теребя одеяло Кита. — Я бы полетел с тобой, потому что все закончено, но...

— Лэнс, — останавливает его Кит. — Мы же уже говорили об этом.

— Да, но я почти закончил и подумал: может, с тобой полететь, а потом вспомнил, что я Широ пообещал, и что ему уже пришлось один из уроков перенести на следующую неделю. В общем, да, — виновато произносит он.

— Чувак, — и они смеются от этого обращения: оба уже давно называют друг друга только по именам. — Серьезно. Все нормально. Не парься. Когда-нибудь полетим вместе.

— Только вдвоем, — загорается Лэнс. — Не то, чтобы я против генеральш, но, серьезно, иногда они просто невыносимы.

— Мы тоже по тебе скучали, Лэнси-Лэнс, — и рука Эзор вновь опускается на его макушку. — Почему-то я даже не удивлена, что ты здесь.

Через несколько дней Лэнс опять провожает Кита. В который это уже раз, казалось бы, стоит уже привыкнуть, да и скоро — совсем скоро — они увидятся вновь. Но все нутро опять переполняется тоской. Последние несколько дней он ночевал в палате Кита, обнимая его со спины, поглаживая по волосам, когда тому снился дурной сон. А теперь опять домой, в спальню с двуспальной кроватью, на которой он опять будет просыпаться по ночам, не понимая, где он и почему так пусто, прижимать к животу подушку Кита и пытаться уловить его запах, уже истончившийся до еле ощутимого.

И утром он наденет что-нибудь из его одежды и запишет ему какое-нибудь дурацкое ничего не значащее сообщение, например о том, что он видел на крыльце сразу пять ящериц. Но он уверен, что Кит поймет — именно так Лэнс говорит "я скучаю".

***

Лэнс исполняет свое обещание. И летит с Китом в следующую миссию. Теперь полеты становятся все короче, а пребывание на Земле все дольше. Сам Кит теперь тоже работает в Гарнизоне — инструктуром, дает небольшие мастер-классы для учеников по полетам. А Лэнс помнит еще то время, когда тот подвозил его с утра, целуя на прощание, чтобы встретиться уже через несколько часов за ужином. 

Дом потерял былую новизну, которая царила в нем еще первое время. Когда Кит подскакивал с утра на кровати и неверяще ощупывал Лэнса, чтобы рассмеяться в голос. Уже забылись и разговоры про "мы теперь взрослые" Лэнса. Ножки стола обгрызаны Джейком, ковер в гостиной потерял яркость краски — выгорел на солнце, да и облюбовавший его Космо не продлевал ему жизнь. Трещина на любимой чашке Кита, две щетки на раковине и следы пасты на зеркале, запах одеколона и геля для душа смешивается с запахом древесины. Кролия, заезжающая на все праздники, родители Лэнса, посетившие их раза два, посиделки за сериалами всей старой компанией паладинов.

Лэнс думает об этом, пока стирает накопившуюся пыль с полок — Кит лучше за этим следит, но он уже месяц как в космосе. Джейк бродит за ним следом, лениво виляя хвостом, ожидая, когда они уже поедут в прилегающий к Гарнизону парк.

— Надо дождаться Широ, ты же знаешь правила, — Лэнс треплет его по макушке, продолжая прибираться. — Смешно, да?

Он обращается к Джейку, но больше говорит про свои мысли.

— Откуда у тебя проигрыватель пластинок? — Лэнс смеется, выбирая, что поставить. Они сидят друг напротив друга в окружении пластинок.

— Папа любил старые вещи, — Кит протягивает одну из них, как бы предлагая взглянуть. — Говорил, что у них особенный звук. Неповторимый.

— Сейчас узнаем. Никогда не слушал пластинки, — задумчиво произносит Лэнс. Коробка выглядит потрепанной, но название группы ему нравится, хоть он и впервые слышит о ней.

Они включают, и Лэнс с первых же нот влюбляется в музыку.

— О, медляк, — он поигрывает бровями и протягивает руку Киту.

— Ты, блин, придурок, — тот сомневается буквально секунду и все-таки берет руку Лэнса, поднимаясь. 

Лэнс ведет, немного, совсем чуть-чуть, дурачась, заставляя Кита прогнуться в спине. Они вместе смеются.

— Знаешь, я слышал, что существа во Вселенной, — говорит Лэнс, улыбаясь. — Делятся только на два типа. Одни танцуют, а другие нет.

— Да что ты? — фыркает Кит.

— Да, и мне все говорили, что ты не танцуешь, и поэтому мы не подходим друг другу, — Лэнс не сдерживает смешка. А Кит до сих пор не понимает отсылки.

— Если ты хоть кому-нибудь скажешь об этом, то я увезу тебя далеко-далеко, на самый край Галактики, и оставлю там, — шутливо угрожает он — и тут же коротко целует Лэнса в губы. — Танцевать я буду только с тобой.

— Это... — Лэнс касается носом его щеки, легко целует, — самая романтичная вещь, что мне доводилось слышать.

Лэнс выныривает из воспоминаний. Кажется, это их первый год здесь.

Широ приезжает как раз вовремя, открывает заднюю дверь для Джейка и переднюю дверь. Они разговаривают о каких-то бытовых мелочах, о новинках, которые привозят с других планет. О том, где можно провести отпуск и в каком супермаркете лучше закупаться.

— Не думал, что мы когда-нибудь будем обсуждать, где овощи лучше, — проговаривает Лэнс вслух.

Широ смеется:

— Ну не все же о полетах в космос.

— Когда твой следующий вылет? — тут же интересуется Лэнс.

— Наверное, вместе с Китом, — говорит Широ задумчиво. — От Гарнизона миссия, просят набрать команду. Думаю взять Кинкейда, Кита, Пидж...

— А меня? — удивляется Лэнс, выходя из машины уже около застекленного парка.

— А ты не откажешься? — Широ усмехается. — А то я терпеть не могу отказы, сам знаешь.

— Пощажу твое эго и соглашусь, — на слова Лэнса Широ смеется, пока из открытой двери Рой не выпрыгивает прямо ему на руки. — Господи, почему ты такой?

— Я вообще кошатник, — в который раз сообщает Широ, пока они бросают мячики своим собакам.

Возвращается Лэнс уже затемно. Когда Широ отъезжает, около бедра Лэнса появляется Космо.

— О, привет, — Лэнс чешет его за ухом, совсем забыв, что это значит. — Он уже вернулся?

Он взбегает на крыльцо, Космо и Джейк идут следом, цокая когтями. Кит и вправду дома, спит, усевшись в кресло. Сердце заходится от радости.

— Вот ты засранец, — негромко проговаривает Лэнс. Ох уж эти неожиданные так любимые Китом сюрпризы. Он заснул, облокотившись на подлокотник, а вторую руку так и не вытащил из кармана. Лэнс легко касается его щеки, поглаживая. — Ты не хочешь пойти в спальню, самурай?

Кит вздрагивает и просыпается:

— Я уснул, — разочарованно выдыхает он. — Черт.

— Все нормально, — успокаивает его Лэнс, притягивая к себе в поцелуй. — Я так скучал.

Кит кивает, соглашаясь, до сих пор растерянный от резкого пробуждения.

— Будешь есть?

— Ага, — он потягивается.

И Лэнс обнимает его опять, прижимаясь, дыша его запахом. Нужно несколько секунд, чтобы можно было безболезненно опять продолжать заниматься обычными делами.

Они не включают верхний свет, оставляя только над плитой, Лэнс разогревает вчерашнюю паэлью с морепродуктами.

— Если бы сказал, что приедешь, то я бы приготовил свежее, — извиняясь, говорит Лэнс.

— Ну зато ты точно знаешь, что это съедобно, — усмехается Кит.

Лэнс оборачивается на него с лопаткой наголо:

— Такое ощущение, что ты не хочешь есть.

— Хочу-хочу, — сдаваясь, отвечает Кит.

— А руки ты мыл?

— Да! — он смеется.

Масло шипит на сковороде, нарушая непроницаемую тишину. Лэнс достает бутылку белого вина, предлагая Киту. Тот пожимает плечами, а потом сразу же соглашается. Выглядит он почему-то нервным. Лэнс мимолетно целует его в макушку и открывает вино.

Когда он нарезает салат, Кит прокашливается. Как-то так необычно, как будто с намеком. 

— Ну, в общем, — начинает он, как будто повторяет заученный с листка текст. — Я никогда не был романтиком...

— Кит, ты самый романтичный человек в мире, — фыркает Лэнс, не отвлекаясь от овощей. — Вспомнить хотя бы тот букет цветов, которые, когда распустились, попытались сожрать Джейка.

— Ты опять о нем, — страдальчески выдыхает Кит. — Я же сто раз извинился.

— Я буду припоминать тебе это до скончания веков, — смеется Лэнс. — А, еще то, как ты бросил нас ради Клинка.

— Ты забыл наш момент связи! — не остается в долгу Кит. — Но, в общем, про скончание веков...

Он поднимается со стула и подходит к Лэнсу, тот разворачивается, вытирая влажные руки полотенцем. Все это время Кит напряженно молчит с видом человека, страдающего запором, Лэнс реально начинает беспокоиться, как бы тот не подхватил какую-нибудь космическую лихорадку.

— Ну что? Что? — спрашивает Лэнс, не выдержав.

— В общем, — и только сейчас Лэнс обращает внимание, что Кит так и держал руку в кармане своей куртки. А теперь он медленно, очень медленно начинает ее доставать.

Лэнс останаливает его, не дав вытащить руку до конца. Может ему показалось, а может и нет.

Красная бархатная коробочка.

Это же..

— Это то, что я думаю? — начиная паниковать, спрашивает Лэнс. Он очень старается сдержать тон, но голос все равно срывается: — Это то, что я думаю или не то? — Кит молчит, испуганный, кажется, не меньше, чем Лэнс. А может, и больше. Вот, они дрались с армией злобных галра, а испугала их какая-то бархатная коробочка. — Мне надо подготовиться.

— Макияж, что ли, нанести? — фыркает Кит, уже явно раздраженный.

— Это важный момент, — он кусает губы. — И не ори на меня.

— Я не орал! — тут же повышает голос Кит.

— Я и так волнуюсь, ты этим не помогаешь.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как я волнуюсь? — всплескивает руками Кит, все-таки достав из кармана злосчастную коробочку.

— А тебе-то чего волноваться, как будто я могу сказать “нет”, — ехидно отзывается Лэнс.

— А тебе тогда зачем волноваться, я же тебе предложение собираюсь сделать, — в тон ему отвечает Кит.

Лэнс замирает, пытаясь понять, почему он и вправду так взволнован. Глаза начинает предательски щипать, он быстро моргает, пытаясь прогнать непрошенные слезы.

— Я просто, — он замолкает, опять зажмурившись, но это не сильно помогает. Слеза падает с ресниц с такой легкостью, как будто это самое естественное, что может быть для Лэнса. — Просто я так сильно тебя люблю и... мне кажется, что у меня столько любви... и больше уже быть не может. А каждый раз, когда ты что-нибудь делаешь такое, я начинаю любить тебя еще больше, — Лэнс задирает голову, но слезы просто начинают катиться по вискам. Кит его обнимает, целует в мокрую щеку. — Как ты можешь быть таким невыносимым, одновременно крутым и вообще...

Кит придерживает Лэнса за подбородок и целует его. Долго, нежно, так ласково. В его объятиях Лэнс всегда быстро успокаивается.

— “Невыносимый” — это скорее про тебя, — усмехается Кит. Он достает кольцо и надевает Лэнсу на безымянный палец левой руки. — В общем, я хотел, чтобы ты знал, что ты — мое будущее. Я не вижу его без тебя. Я влюблен в тебя так давно... Я не знаю, что сказать, — сдавленно заканчивает он. — Я просто...

— Все нормально, Кит, — Лэнс улыбается, успокаивая дрожащего от стресса Кита. — Я согласен.

***

— Только давай, когда будем объявлять о помолвке, не будем говорить, что превратили ее в фарс, — говорит Лэнс, пока они едят пригоревшую паэлью прямо со сковородки.

— Согласен, — кивает Кит. — Нам Широ и Пидж тогда жизни не дадут.

— И про слезы мои тоже, — негромко просит Лэнс.

— Это останется между нами, — отпивая вино, говорит Кит.

Лэнс мечтательно вздыхает:

— Я согласен сказать, что я плакал, только если мы скажем, что ты тоже плакал.

— Пара слезинок это не плакал, — возмущается Кит. — Если я плакал, то ты ревел навзрыд.

— Ладно, ни одного слова про мокрое происшествие, — сдается Лэнс.

— Да они все равно догадаются.

— Уверен, прям с порога, но сами говорить не будем.

— И про паэлью сгоревшую Ханку тоже не будем говорить, — Кит выковыривает из почерневшего риса креветку. — Он не переживет.

Они смеются до боли в животе.

— Жениться собираемся, а до сих пор как семнадцатилетние идиоты, — говорит Лэнс, когда они уже укладываются в кровать. — Мы такие взрослые, прям капец.

— Не говори, — Кит улыбается. — Ты опять мял мою подушку.

— Стоило бы уже привыкнуть.

Лэнс обнимает Кита со спины — опытным путем он определил, что ему больше нравится быть "большой ложкой". В окно спальни попадает кусок ночного неба, переполненный звездами, Кит держит его за руку, проваливаясь в сон так быстро, как может только он. Лэнс вслушивается в его мерное дыхание, а в груди как будто расцветает яркий фейерверк. Не верится, что можно быть счастливее.

Но они будут. Он точно уверен.


End file.
